What Did We Do Wrong
by MuffinKishin
Summary: A One Shot D.Gray Man Story. Nea Walker's final moments. Memories, hearts broken, promises lost. And a bond between two brothers. Share these final words and give birth to an endless journey.


"What Did We Do Wrong?"

_One Shot Man_

© Disclaimer : **I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO D . Gray MAN.** **THEREFORE THIS FANFICT EXIST ON THE BASIS OF NON -PROFIT ENTERTAIN. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO KATSURA HOSHINO AND RIGHTLY SO.**

Walls stained in crimson and black. Cracks in the walls. Silence all around. Motionless figures face down in a pool of liquid never to wake from this state of slumber. In the ruins of an act that could never be taken back the candles on the wall began to flicker out one by one. The finishing touch to a dark act, let it all fade to black.

Yet, no villain caught in the act. Only echos of their footsteps in a corridor full of memories. Was it not true? That less then a year ago, they called this home? There had been laughter once in this home, among family. Schemes and devious ideas as well, ones the individual believed he would follow forever only months ago. Faces of friends who he believed he would have given his life-rather than take theirs to protect. And of course, romance. A lasting love and a bright future awaiting. All these ideas shattered like a hammer taken to a mirror or silenced like a candle being blown out. There was no going back, no forgiveness from this act. But what had changed? The people hadn't changed, they were all the ones he'd been used to. All the faces he'd once called friends-maybe even brother or sister…..

If he'd just accepted it all, if he'd just let go of this could he go back? Would it be like it used to be. Or return to the nightmare he'd convinced himself he had become stuck in? Was his actions selfish? Childish? Denying his exist and what he was-was this true idiocy? He was surely a monster through and through, never once could he be human. There were thousands-maybe millions of things he had done with his hands, his body was stained inside and out with blood and there was certainly no return. No method to wash it all away. So why had he run? In all honesty there was no where to run they'd find him and they had. One after the next they'd hunted him down and with fake smiles and lies attempted to coax him to come back to the organization. They would mock and mix-words of how this running wouldn't solve anything and if he just returned they'd let it all go…he could go back to the way things once were. But somewhere inside he wasn't satisfied with those empty words. Even if his return would make her smile. Even now part of him longed for a smile from her face, yet still he couldn't bring himself to go back. If he didn't see her, if he didn't have to say good bye he wouldn't feel this deep regret for abandoning her. For turning away and betraying everything he stood for. For choosing the Black Order over the Noah Clan-his home.

Had he made a mistake? The meeting with Cross the exchange of words and his struggles to protect Mana. To protect his brother. It seemed so easy back then, sure you could plant the seed of strategy, an idea-but it didn't always bloom. In fact on most occurrences it withered away as the sun hid behind clouds and choose to curse you with darkness. But the Noah were in a sense the Darkness, right? Opposing God. And the Exorcist were Light. He would always be a Noah, it wasn't a fact he could deny so he would always be in the dark. He would always tread alone in the darkness even if he could see his brother's face again. Even if by some miracle of a chance he could get away. Nothing would change, there was no going back. He would either remain in the darkness itself or be swallowed up by what he was-and by deny what he was and trying to escape, he was certain he would soon cease to exist. This was the end. He would never see her smile, hear her laugh, hear her cry, hear her sing along as he played the piano...

His movements slowed as his back sank against the side of the wall. How many times had he thought that he could just bare it for her, that he could stay-no that he should stay. That she in turn would be enough. To many to count, so why then? Why try something so reckless and dangerous. What could he possibly be thinking with a scheme like this one? After all he wasn't even sure it would work. Becoming the Millennium Earl, was that even an achievable goal? Should he just have kept running and running. No that certainly wouldn't have progressed anything, not at all. He'd tried running and like the other Noah's had said while taunting him, there was no where he could possibly go. The armies of Akuma would smell his scent, or sense the presence of a Noah and be on him within a matter of moments, no seconds… That's why to end this he'd come back, come back to the place where it all started. His long journey of killing old friends and rivals had brought him to the place he once called home. And brought him now to only footsteps away from a battle that would either devour him whole or pave a bright future.

So all his thoughts up to this point, they hadn't exactly been positive. In actuality they were doubtful maybe even pitiful, like a child who couldn't get his way. Or maybe better yet, a child who couldn't make up his mind. A boy who couldn't decide if he'd made a mistake or chosen the right path. But that was life, you made mistakes, you crossed bridges you never thought you'd cross-or burn them to the ground without a second thought. Yet, by taking things to the extreme one solemn thought was certain, he'd never see her again. The males arms wrapped themselves tightly around his body as he shook, his heart yearned and yearned while his mind told him this was the end. If he just went in there and apologized, everything would be okay. But no, it wasn't the right thing to do… Then again what was right and wrong. Conflicted….. Deeply conflicted. He convinced himself by becoming the Millennium Earl that she would forgive him for everything-for killing the family and continue to love him, but how could he be certain. He hadn't seen her since their parting…

On the night that the moon was full and bright-where romance should have flourished but instead insisted on parting. Her words solemn and sincere begging him to come back, that this was madness. That she didn't want to lose him. The words should have been enough to strike sense into his mind-to assure him betraying the Millennium Earl was the worst idea imaginable, but why then hadn't it been enough. Why then had he broke the heart of the one woman he'd loved so dear? Why had he left her behind crying and begging him to come back. Why?! His hands reached up to his head, this was true torment… His heart was taking over rather then his mind-the plan… The plan came first. Did it really? Had he really become obsessed with this idea of becoming the Millennium Earl? So much that he'd abandoned what he once believed in and the one he loved. No it didn't matter, once he was the Earl he could make her love him even if she was mad- Wait?! His whole body shook, what a dark thought. Was this what he'd become? Just another monster…. Was he beginning to forget his human life, his light side? Many of the Noah's had given it up-and his obsession seemed to be trying to swallow up the last of his light. No! He wouldn't let it, this had to be done. He had to be free, he was doing this for her! For Mana.

The male's hand slide against the wall as he struggled along, alone. He was now relying on the wall for support as he coursed through the long hall alight with floating candles. He'd left both the two most important individuals in his life behind once, he wasn't going to make that mistake again. Right or Wrong this long journey would end tonight. "Nea!" The voice caught him off guard and before it could register in his mind the identity of whom this familiar voice belonged to he felt a deep warmth spread across his body. And an ache could only set in as the male's reddish brown hair fell over his eyes, his back once more sank into his arms and in a matter of moments he was crying. A soft heart beat against his body and the gentle and frail skin of the young female gripping tightly to him with her arms around his neck. "Nea….." He wanted to responded but her lips became pointed as she kissed him deeply-an action he'd longed for during those lonely months.

Without hesitation his arms wrapped around her petite body, she hadn't changed at all. She still looked so young despite her real age and even if she looked slightly warn, that usually energetic behaviour seemed to resurface. Perhaps it was just because of his appearance. But everything was as he remembered, it was almost like he'd come back from a mission and she'd been waiting there for him to come home. Yet, this certainly wasn't the case. "Ro-Road…." He said quietly against her lips, he couldn't hide the blush or deny the longing inside that had gone unsatisfied for months-yet this was exactly what he hadn't wanted to happen. If he saw her, he might lose spirit he might defy what he felt needed to be done. So what could he say, what words could make this right-or any less painful then it was.

The answer was simple. There wasn't a word in any language that would suffice. For now he could only hold her close as the tears strained down the side of his face. "…..Shush…..you're home…." The words caught him off guard and only sent more guilt coursing through his body. Her movements were quick as usual as she tried to connect their lips once more but he couldn't do. His actions were the ultimate betrayal. Instead he could only move his index finger to her lips before speaking quietly. "There's something I have to do still…." His eyes could only dart away as she lowered herself to the ground. "Your mind is made up then?…." The girl of Dreams could only turn away in her white dress and move her hands behind her back before intertwining each figure, "There's nothing we can do to change your mind…" Her words seemed to trail off by the end and it gave Nea cause to believe that his companion was surely holding back tears. "I'm going to finish this." It was the only words the Fourteenth Disciple could force out. What more could he say, even if he was doubtful in his success rate he certainly wasn't going to bring that out.

"Nea…..please." His blood had gone ice cold, "Don't do this, just come back! The Earl he'll forget everything, we'll start over! So what you didn't like the group before, they were annoying anyways they can be replaced! There expandable….. Bu-but you're different!" The reddish brown hair moved back and forth as the male shook his head. "Road, you and I both know this has never been about who was on the team-" He tried to continue to find her cut in quickly. "Then I want to fight with you!" His golden eyes could only widen, "Wh-what am I going to do if you do-don't come back?" Her words, so shocking and so quick to jump on board with his schemes but Nea could only shake his head once more. "Your place his here, Road…." Her foot seemed to stomp down in almost a childish manner as she crossed her arms, "So what then, will you kill me too!?" The blue haired girl had spun around to face him head on and it was then that he could see her tear stained cheeks. "No!" He said firmly, as if he could think of committing such an act like that.

The Musician moved forward and directed his hands to lightly rest on her shoulders as he looked into her eyes once in a kneeling position. "No matter what happens tonight….I'll come back, I'll come back for you! And I'll win…." So it was decided this conflict would be endless, he would fight until he won or until the world was destroyed. How sad, he truly was defective. "Nea-" He wouldn't let her finish, he only forced himself to his feet once more and walked away. "NEA!" The footsteps didn't stop he was there, the doors to the Millennium Earl were greeting him. This call to battle throbbed within and the insanity to attempt something so reckless could not be calmed. His hands firmly pressed near the crevice of the door he pushed them forward and walked inside. Sure enough there by the golden piano was the Millennium Earl. The plump and sinister man of the hour with his pink umbrella Lero in tow as he turned around. "Well, well, well, Nea Walker." The male in the large top hat said adjusting his glasses. "To what do we owe the honour."

There was fear dwelling within, it had seemingly been almost to easy to reach the Earl. Was the male that confident he could win? It was nerve wreaking but Nea forced himself to stand tall. "I've come to kill you and in turn become the next Millennium Earl." A devious smile sprung up on the Earl's face, "Is that right?" Why was this enjoyable for Nea's enemy? Hadn't he just said he was here to kill him. The Earl's behaviour was shaking away the male's confidence by the second. "Really, Nea…. Is there nothing I can do to change your mind and end this?" The Millennium Earl questioned, his weapon still absent from the scene. "…It hurts me so that it's come to this." Was the other really on the verge of tears, really sad? Nea's eyes could only widen to see a few strains of tears descend down the Earl's face. "I…..I just don't understand, what did we do wrong?" This wasn't exactly how the Fourteenth Disciple imagined this encounter, in fact it was causing him to doubt himself. No, was this what the Earl wanted? To get inside the male's head and confuse him-to make him doubt himself? Nea wouldn't falter, not now and certainly not here. "I have nothing more to say to you!" The male with reddish brown hair stated clearly.

"It's truly a shame….and after what you did to everyone." The Earl said, finally materializing his weapon. "You would have been great, Nea…." Here it was, this certainly was it. The tears almost seemed contagious spreading to Nea, or perhaps this was his Noah side beginning to grieve over all those he'd killed and the fact that here he was standing up to the Millennium Earl with the intent to kill. "I promise to make it quick…." The First Apostle stated, before running at the Musician. Fast moments that Nea only barely dodged. He hadn't been sure what exactly to expect. How could he have been? He never heard of another Clan member of Noah trying this before and even if he'd watched the Earl battle it wasn't enough to go on to be certain he could win. No, there wasn't enough. For now he had to last longer and memorize these moves, so should he fall here he would be prepared for the next attempt. His promise to Road, to come back no matter what and his promise to Mana. Yes, defy death and raise repeatedly until the Earl is defeated and he, he Nea Walker was the successor. That was all he had. "I am the fourteenth Noah who destroys everything. I am Nea." The thoughts were brought to the front of his mind now and now there was no more time to waste. His mind was certainly fixed, with weapon in hand he would end this.

In a burst, the reddish brown haired male had lunged forward and collided head on with the Earl. Like tiny glints of light bouncing back and forth as sparks appeared between their weapons. There was no room for error no second to doubt ones skills or else it would spell defeat. Only a chance to strike and retreat before trying to gather enough force to win a striking blow. Dancing back and forth with neither side showing signs of surrendering. Each with their own thoughts and goals and only ideas of who was right in the whole mess. The Millennium Earl continued to look sorrowful about the whole endeavour with the tears still streaming down his face, Nea wished he could stop his own as well. But there was not much one could seemingly do about the special bond the Noah's all seemed to share. It wasn't something easily broken-or lost. An identity that could never be cast away or escaped. He'd experienced such a terror during the past few months when he'd tried to hide only to find there was no where in the world that could keep him safe. The only method was here, to fight and kill the Earl and take his place. Then it would all end. Then he could go see Mana and tell him it was over, then he could still be with Road. Things would get better after this right.

Nea felt his weapon becoming light in his hands as he continued this dance for dominance with the Earl of Millenniums. No, it wasn't just that he felt light. He could see it all now. The homestead of his childhood, his brother's smiling face- The Fourteenth's eyes widen. He couldn't help but cough up blood in his state of shock. His yellowish-golden eyes darting down quickly to see the Earl's blade lodged right through his chest. The Noah's body could only shake in disbelief, he'd come so far and made one mistake. Images fluttered forth in his mind, this was his life flickering by and with a deep cry of terror the male's lips trembled. He could feel the blade be dragged from his body and his being falling through air onto the red carpet before rolling down the steps to lay in the pool of crimson forming. Fear. That's all that was left. "Mana….Mana I'm sorry….." He was breaking as he frantically tried to cover the wound, but then there was that sound. The sound of footsteps. The First Apostle drew close, the tears still fresh as he frowned. "I can't imagine what we've done to hurt you so Nea…." The voice said as it's own crouched in front of the reddish brown haired male. "….Whatever it was, I hope it was worth it for you to go this far….."

The Fourteenth was surprised to find even himself smiling, "It…It was fun…." It felt almost like a lie to himself to say such the words. In all honesty it had been terrifying, but to show weakness now. It wasn't something he wanted. The touch of the blade's edge of the Millennium's sword dart to Nea's heart and he pressed the blade lightly against the surface of the Fallen Noah's chest. The Pianist could only stare back with brave eyes as he nodded slowly. He would except defeat today so he could find a way to come back and rise again. He'd be faster, stronger, moor prepared. He'd have years to not let his emotions run wild. Time to find the power he needed to win, to finally bring everything to an end. Nea took a breath, the one he assumed would be his last and waited. A long silence and only darkness and so the wait continued but nothing came. Was this the Earl's way of telling him to reflect on his sins on these last moments? Did he think Nea's plans would falter if he lay there dying and thinking about everything.

The reddish brown haired male opened his eyes but found the room to be completely empty with the Earl not in the faintest of sight. So the leader of the Noah Clan was that confident that his attack was enough of a mortal wound to finish Nea off. Had the Fourteenth Disciple really been so naive to think he could win. "Mana….." His eye lids were feeling heavy and his consciousness was slipping away. Each moment felt like fragments of a dream surrounded in black haze and at moments it felt as if so one was helping him along the way. Carrying him towards a door with a white light and then it all seemingly faded. A stillness while his mind remained active. Nea was no longer certain if he was even in the same room, if he was a alive or dead. Where was this?…..

When he could finally force his eyes open he was lying a bed in a familiar room. His childhood estate, so this must have been a dream right? In this final state of his life he seemed to let that problem go, dream or not this reality was real to him. Forcing himself up his eyes could only be directed outside the window. The tree in the yard was as clear as day and the sun was already raising, rays of light darting across the sky. A new day was dawning in this reality and the birds were chirping. The world was going on. "Nea!" The Fourteenth Noah turned his head to catch a glimpse of Mana coming in with his slick dark hair bobbing with each movement. "Welcome home brother…." The familiar features and voice, this was certainly his brother. His older brother removed his black top hat and removing his frock coat to hang it on the wall before moving to his brother's side. "You have us all worried." The younger brother felt his eyes swell with tears and in that moment he reached for a hug his eyes caught glimpse of the blue haired girl standing in the shadows of the room.

A false reality…. A dream, a dream of the one thing he'd wanted to see more then anything. The tears continued to stream as Nea gripped tightly to Mana. "Brother…." The Fourteenth began slowly taking in the surroundings and allowing his mind to accept this as the truth. "Don't be so solemn, Nea… Your acting like this is the last time we'll see each other." Those words were enough, he was broken down. He didn't want this to be it, he wanted to come back to Mana. No he would come back. This wouldn't be the last time, it wouldn't. His hands gripped tightly down, before he forced a more calm state. Even a small smile as his eyes gazed at the figure of his brother yet at the same moment came to gaze at Road standing a ways off. These were his final wishes. Although in this reality he could say them to his brother, he needed the other to know. These words had to reach beyond his finally resting place. The winds had to caring these words straight to Mana. And now as he closed his eyes he was certain she would carry them forth to his older brother. For here now, was the final wish...

"Don't Stop, Keeping Walking.


End file.
